


Чай с мёдом

by billiecold



Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, The End of Eternity - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sickfic, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: Элайдж простудился, Дэниел о нём заботится.АУ-кроссовер с романом "Конец вечности": Элайдж - вечный-наблюдатель, который встречает в одном из столетий времянина Дэниела и проводит с ним несколько лет, пока занимается сбором информации. Дэниел на самом деле человекоподобный робот, которого отправили для устранения Вечности жители Скрытых столетий - космониты.
Relationships: Elijah Baley & R. Daneel Olivaw
Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Чай с мёдом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober 2020.  
> 2 октября - чёрный чай.

Элайдж не любил 3421 год. Он был известен тем, что был самым дождливым годом в тридцать пятом веке. За все двенадцать месяцев выпало больше осадков, чем за следующие три года вместе взятые. О причинах Бейли не знал, его это не особо интересовало. Больше всего его волновало, что именно этот год ему пришлось застать во время работы.

Элайдж должен быть через час в другом районе Нью-Йорка, на представлении новой модели космического корабля, которые, согласно записям в библиотеке Вечности, должны стать новым толчком для колонизации других планет. Это было очень важное событие; но вместо того, чтобы увидеть его своими глазами, Элайдж лежал в кровати с простудой. Становление вечным, к сожалению, не гарантировало идеальный иммунитет.

Вчера Элайджа внезапно застал ливень, а возможности сразу же вернуться в квартиру не было. Тогда он чувствовал себя хорошо, а сегодня последствия всё же проявили себя в виде головной боли и жара.

«К черту работу Наблюдателя, — подумал Бейли. — Вернусь — напишу заявление о переводе в Техники! И плевать, что их недолюбливают. Меня и сейчас не особо жалуют».

Элайдж хотел вздохнуть, но почувствовал в горле что-то неприятное и раскашлялся. Это было ужасно, потому что боль в горле с каждым разом становилась невыносимее. Когда, наконец, кашель прекратился, Элайдж страдальчески застонал. Нужно было встать и сходить за лекарствами, ведь дома у него ничего не было: за полтора года, которые он провёл на Земле в роли Наблюдателя, он заболел впервые.

Дверь в комнату открылась, но Бейли даже не заметил, потому что не услышал. К нему зашёл Дэниел Оливо, времянин, который сдавал ему квартиру и который, к сожалению или к счастью Элайджа, жил этажом выше.

— Доброе утро, Элайдж. Простите, что потревожил. Я зашёл проверить, как вы себя чувствуете.

Сказать, что Бейли был не в восторге от раннего посетителя, означало не сказать ничего.

— Дэниел, что вы забыли в моей квартире в… — он посмотрел на электронные часы и продолжил. — В девять утра. Разве вы не должны быть заняты, эм, работой, например?

— Я работаю дистанционно, так что нет необходимости выезжать на работу в офис.

— Верно. Совсем вылетело из головы. Тем не менее, первый вопрос ещё актуален, — последние слова Элайджа звучали совсем плохо и тихо, но Дэниел их услышал. Он слегка нахмурился.

— Вам стоит меньше разговаривать. Ваш голос осип. И, вы, кажется, не помните, но ночью вас лихорадило. Вы сами вызвали меня. Я дал вам жаропонижающее и сообщил, что приду утром. Легче вам не стало, как я и ожидал.

Бейли вздохнул и напряг память, но вспомнить, что было ночью, так и не смог. Видимо, он действительно чувствовал себя паршиво.

— У меня нет медицинского образования, поэтому я не могу дать вам больше никаких лекарств, но я вызову врача. А пока выпейте это, — Дэниел подошел к кровати Элайджа и сел на стул, который стоял рядом с ней с его прошлого визита. Оливо протянул небольшую кружку. Элайдж, опершись на руки, привстал и взял её. Несмотря на заложенность носа, он почувствовал слабый сладкий аромат.

— Это что, чай с мёдом? — спросил Бейли. Вопрос был скорее риторическим, но Дэниел ответил:

— Именно он. Как вы видите, _чёрный_ , однако в идеале нужно было взять зелёный чай, но у меня его не было. Тем не менее, даже такой вариант немного смягчит раздражённое горло.

Элайдж кивнул, но что-то ему не давало покоя. Как человек, изучавший в Вечности историю перед заданием, он не мог сказать, что подобные вещи пользовались популярностью у людей тридцать пятого века. Люди этого столетия известны своей приверженностью к рациональному. Наука для них была всем, а это значит, что в медицине они опирались на специалистов и новейшие эффективно действующие лекарства, которые были доступны даже самым бедным слоям общества. Этот фактор исключал возможное использование других, альтернативных облегчающих простуду средств. Зачем они нужны, когда можно было пойти и купить лекарство, которое быстро улучшит состояние?

Уж очень Элайджу хотелось задать пару вопросов, но он подумал, что и так уже был достаточно груб с человеком, который согласился ему помочь. Да и чай был чудесным на вкус. Стоило бы поблагодарить Дэниела, а подловить его Бейли всегда успеет.

— Спасибо, Дэниел.

— Не за что, Элайдж, — ответил тот, оторвавшись от планшета. — Я только что отправил запрос, врач должен прийти к десяти. Отдыхайте.

Они кивнули друг другу, и Оливо ушёл, оставив Бейли наедине со своими мыслями. Всё-таки странные у них отношения складывались. Дэниел словно знал о нём больше, чем должен был, поэтому тянулся к нему. В свою очередь Элайдж давно стал замечать некоторые странности Дэниела. И что-то ему подсказывало, что тот совсем не был простым времянином тридцать пятого века.


End file.
